1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology fields of thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), and in particular to a liquid crystal display touch screen array substrate and the corresponding liquid crystal display touch screen.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display (LCD) technology has developed rapidly. It has made great progress from the size of the screen to the display quality. LCD has several characteristics of small size, low power consumption, and no radiation, which has dominated the field of flat panel display.
Liquid crystal display touch screen is one of the major carriers to integrate the input and the output terminal. Recently, with a series of available products of the handheld devices with compact and lightweight, the market demand for liquid crystal display touch screen is surging.
Referring to FIG. 1, the in-cell voltage-sensing liquid crystal display touch screen according to the existing technology utilizes a scanning addressing circuit (including touch emission line 41 and touch sensing line 42) independently realizing the touch function to proceed with touch point positioning. However, there is already a scanning addressing circuit (including horizontal gate line 51 and vertical data line 52) used for display in the pixel structure of the liquid crystal display touch screen. Therefore, when the gate line 51 and the data line 52 used to display intersect with the touch emission line 41 and the touch sensing line 42 used for touch function, it can not only decrease the opening ratio of the pixel, but also increase the process difficulty for preparing liquid crystal display touch screen, and then the bad operation will increase correspondingly. Moreover, the touch emission line 41 needs independent driving signal, which will further increase the power consumption of the liquid crystal display touch screen.